


I

by Penelope_Foucault



Series: История познания Тима Дрейка от пальцев к целому, рассказанная урывками и полуправдами [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не всегда мы то, что мы думаем. Иногда себя нам нужно найти. А перед этим - потерять все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I

**Author's Note:**

> AU о падении пианиста Тима Дрейка с пьедестала "многообещающего музыканта", и том, как это переживали окружающие.

Стефани не сразу заметила, что сосед перестал играть каждый день. Чёрт возьми, она даже не сразу заметила, что он это вообще делал. Наверное, не скажи ей в своё время Кассандра: «Как замечательно он играет Бартока», Стефани так и считала бы это само собой разумеющимся.  
У неё было много других забот. Работа в ночную смену, оформление документов, назойливая забота мамы, достающая даже с другого конца планеты. Стефани готовила на двоих и спала по пять часов в сутки. Иногда она не обращала внимания на то, чем занимаются её соседи.  
В этот раз она не заметила, что он перестал играть. Но это заметила Кассандра.  
— Он перестал играть, — пробормотала она, надкусывая тарталетку с гонобобелем. — Думаешь, с ним всё в порядке?  
Стефани не знала. Но решила разузнать. Работая в социальной службе, так или иначе начинаешь стремиться проявлять заботу о ближнем.  
Ответ нашёл её в этот же день — парень её соседа, напоминавший Стефани большого неуклюжего медведя, напялившего кожаную куртку и крутые очки, долго шумел ключами, кажется, не сразу поняв, какой именно ему нужен. Стефани выглянула из своей квартиры и повторила вопрос Кассандры почти слово в слово:  
— Он перестал играть. С ним всё в порядке? — она замерла, рассматривая залёгшие под голубыми глазами круги. «Медведь» поправил бумажный пакет с продуктами, который держал в руке, и покачал головой:  
— Нет, — он отвернулся, нашёл нужный ключ и скрылся в квартире.  
Что-то было не так. Что-то было очень не так. Стефани была не из тех, кто лез в душу, и не стала ломиться к соседям, расспрашивая, чем она может помочь, но всё её «я» было напугано неизвестностью и непониманием, как помочь.  
Она ждала с замиранием сердца, что музыка вновь заиграет. Иногда, конечно, она и вправду вновь слышала, как кто-то жмёт на клавиши пианино, только звуки эти едва ли напоминали игру. Это было больше похоже на беспорядочное зажатие нескольких соседних клавиш сразу.  
Он не просто не играл больше. Он просто не мог играть.  
А потом однажды, делая тесто для булочек, облачённая в сиреневый передник Стефани Браун, услышала незнакомый голос на лестничной клетке. Она потёрла нос, выпрямилась и прислушалась. Слов разобрать она не могла, так что пришлось переместиться поближе к двери и прижаться к ней ухом.  
Кто-то стучался в дверь к её соседу, повторяя:  
— Тимоти, это твой учитель. Я пришёл, чтобы помочь, — голос был немолодой, с примесью незнакомого Стефани акцента и с нотками едва слышной тревоги. Девушка нервно сглотнула и дёрнула ручку, вновь выходя из квартиры:  
— Что-то случилось? — она одёрнула передник, глядя на стоящего у двери старика в зелёном пальто. Он смотрелся удивительно величаво, и ей вдруг показалось, что она сама предстала перед ним в каком-то неподобающем виде.  
— Добрый день, юная леди, — старик уже занёс кулак, чтобы постучать ещё раз, но теперь убрал руку и щурился, пристально рассматривая Стефани. — Я учитель Тимоти, мы договаривались с ним о моём сегодняшнем визите, но он мне не отвечает, и… — он замолк, потому что из-за запертой двери раздался другой голос.  
— Я не могу! Я не могу открыть эту чёртову дверь, Рас, я не могу даже за ручку взяться! — Стефани сложно было сказать, звучал ли голос её соседа так всегда, но сейчас она слышала в нём только просьбу о помощи.  
— Извините, вы не могли бы, — она отодвинула старика, перепачкав рукав пальто мукой, и прислонилась к соседской двери плечом: — Тим, у вас открыт балкон?  
— Кон закрыл его, чтобы я не попытался оттуда выпрыгнуть. Как будто это входит в мои планы, — теперь голос Тима звучал устало. — Почему вы спрашиваете? Кто вы?  
— Я ваша соседка. И, думаю, Кон не будет против, если я выбью вашу балконную дверь.  
Стефани не стала дожидаться ответа, она быстро вернулась в квартиру, бросила на кресло передник и распахнула дверь на свой балкон. Перелезать на соседний было немного жутко, но и чтобы упасть, нужно было постараться. Стефани только закусила губу, вцепилась в перила и осторожно, стараясь не смотреть вниз, перебралась с одной стороны на другую.  
Тимоти (теперь она знала, как зовут её соседа) уже стоял на пороге гостиной. В потёртых домашних штанах и чёрной футболке явно не со своего плеча он совсем не казался тем талантливым пианистом, которого Стефани слушала последние несколько лет. Она ненадолго остановилась, смотря на него, задержала взгляд на обмотанных бинтами руках, безвольно висящих словно две плети, и всё поняла.  
И ей стало обидно. Так обидно, что, приложив всю эту эмоцию и собрав все свои силы, она сумела выбить не самый надёжный замок с первого раза.  
— Я просто, — Тим поднял руки, вернее, согнул их в локтях, но кисти никак не отреагировали на его движения. Словно они были тряпичными. — Я просто не могу ему открыть. Ещё утром смог бы, но сейчас не могу, — он будто извинялся за свою неспособность сделать такую мелочь, а Стефани всё душила обида. Она видела его впервые в жизни, но столько раз слышала, и первым её порывом стало обнять его, крепко, и прошептать:  
— Всё в порядке. Дашь старику ключи, а потом отнимешь, как только сможешь открывать замок сам.  
Он не обнял её в ответ. Кажется, только потому что не мог.  
Стефани прекрасно знала, что такое потерять всё, ради чего ты жил. Она была относительно молодым социальным работником, но с людьми, потерявшими всё, она работала с очень юного возраста. Тим просто был ещё одним «потеряшкой», который не знал, как строить свою жизнь дальше.  
— Пойду впущу твоего учителя и вернусь к своим булочкам, — Стефани хлопнула пианиста по плечу. — Принесу тебе парочку, чтобы ты быстрее начал играть снова, — она миновала гостиную и коридор и спокойно открыла дверь старику. Постояла немного на пороге, поймав его взгляд, и тихо сказала: — Сделайте всё, что в ваших силах, чтобы вернуть…  
— Я знаю. Я хочу этого не меньше, чем вы, юная леди, — старик качнул головой. — Могу я?..  
— Конечно, — Стефани переступила порог и пропустила мужчину в квартиру. Он скрылся за дверью, даже не обернувшись вновь, но она почему-то была уверена, что он ей не соврал.  
Он сделает всё возможное, чтобы её сосед снова играл. Просто возможного понадобится много.  
Очень много.  
И даже немного больше.


End file.
